


I'd do it again...

by Thief_0f_heart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Karkat Vantas, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Karkat Vantas, Suicidal Thoughts, THIS WENT IN A WHOLE OTHER DIRECTION, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thief_0f_heart/pseuds/Thief_0f_heart
Summary: Just read...
Relationships: Dave Strider & Karkat Vantas, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 14





	I'd do it again...

**Author's Note:**

> T/W: Depression, S-H!

Karkat hates nights like these. Nights where all he does is lay in bed and feel horrible about himself. Nights where he's completely alone with his thoughts. Nights without anyone to talk to.

When he’s left to think, bad things happen. All he wants to do is die. He feels like such a failure. Maybe if he wasn’t such a shitty leader his friends would still be alive. Maybe if he wasn’t such a freak he wouldn’t be so lonely. Maybe if he was dead everything would be better for everyone else..

Karkat sits up and wipes the tears that had started falling without him realizing. Gog, He was so pathetic. After a moment of just sitting there, Karkat pulls out his sickle. He does the one thing that he knows he can do right. He cuts himself. He shreds his arm up. Starting on the part of his forearm near his elbow and moving closer and closer to the veins on his wrist. The closer to his wrists he gets, the more his head hurts. He does this for about 6 minutes before he looks at his work.

_RED_

All he sees is _RED_. It makes him sick. He starts feeling lightheaded, So he runs to clean and bandage his arm. He runs cool water over the cuts, hissing slightly, then wraps them up in a white bandage, the red seeping through.

He hears a ding and turns his head to his husstop. Dave messaged him. He half smiles as he moves over to it.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 2:06 

TG: karks i dont know if your up but you probably are cause you like never sleep 

TG: so if youre awake 

TG: come over 

TG: i have something for you 

TG: but its a surprise 

TG: so you have to come over 

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 2:09 

Karkat sighed and made his way across the hall to Dave’s room. Once there he just opened the door. Dave jumped out from the dark with a snicker, causing Karkat to jump a little. “JEGUS DAVE,” Karkat said, messing with his sleeves as he looked around. “So.. What’s the surprise?” He asked. Dave just took Karkat by the arm, unknowingly causing Karkat to flinch, and led him to the bed. Karkat raised an eyebrow but Dave just smirked and said, “Trust me.”

After they were both settled into the bed in a comfortable position, Dave pulled out his husstop and started playing a movie. Karkat immediately recognizes it as troll 50 first dates. “You didn’t-” he mutters, a small smile on his face. Dave chuckles, “It took a while to alchemize but I think it’ll be worth it for what I have planned.” Karkat looks at Dave, confused, “Which would be?” Dave just shakes his head, “Watch the movie, Karkat.” And so they do.

After the movie is finished and Karkat is misty eyed, Dave turns Karkat so they’re facing each other. Dave clears his throat, obviously nervous, and begins to speak, “Karkat. I know we don’t always get along. Hell, most of our conversations include a lot of bickering. But. I love you. And I want to be with you. Through the thick and the thin. And I’d do this everyday if it meant one day I’d get to be with you.”

Karkat looked at Dave, mouth gaping and tears streaming down his face. “I love you too..”

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS NOT WHAT I HAD PLANNED BUT I LIKE IT MUCH BETTER LOL SORRY


End file.
